


shintaro, ur so bald..!

by yugiamane



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Vore, vorefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiamane/pseuds/yugiamane
Summary: It's because of that darn Shoujo Manga and Coca Cola.
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	shintaro, ur so bald..!

"It's because of that darn shoujo manga and coca cola!" Ayano huffed, hands on her hips. "Shintaaaro, it can't continue like this!" She shook her head, tapping her foot. "We need to branch out." Ayano's eyes shined with a bizarre light, reaching out her hand to the boy next to her. He only gave her a dim look, one of sadness.

Recently, this boy had dreamed something which was so clear in his mind - he vored Ayano Tateyama.

If he were to admit his nightmare, she'd surely kill him, or, perhaps.. vore him herself.

Without thinking, a subconscious decision, he whispers. "Ayano-sama, I, I.. had a nightmare where I vored you." He blushed, covering his face nervously.

Ayano stares at him.

Ayano doesn't _quit_ staring. She opens her mouth, it extends, it's not humanly possible, but Ayano Tateyama's never cared for the limits of the human body..

Shintaro is in her stomach in a matter of moments. It's sticky, gooey, uncomfortable. But it's Ayano's stomach. Will she shit him out? He ponders about that as he slowly becomes bald..


End file.
